nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanna Fuyu
'Character First Name' ((Character first name here)) Kanna ---- 'Character Last Name' ((Character last name here)) Fuyu 'IMVU Username' (( IMVU user name goes here.)) LolitaVampireChild2 'Nickname (optional)' Maiden of peace Tea girl Little lamb Deaf girl 'Age' (( Character age here. Typically for academy students, they will be the age of 12 or younger. )) 17 'Date of Birth' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. )) 12/3/183 'Gender' ((Male or female )) Female 'Ethnicity' ((Amegakurian, etc, etc... )) Ukiyogakurian 'Height' ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) 5’0 'Weight' ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 120 lbs 'Blood Type' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) B+ 'Occupation' (( Civilian or Ninja )) Tea shop owner/runner 'Scars/Tattoos' First degree burns on shoulder and ankles 'Affiliation' (Village) Amegakure 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) Single 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Being around others, yet not able to understand what happens most of the time sets Kanna on edge, not exactly sure what to do. She is very soft spoken and usually seems happy, but not over excited. She tends to drown out her sadness and anger with something creative, such as poetry or music, however, being deaf, she doesn't know how beautiful it can sound, only able to feel the vibrations of her shamisen, or the back of her throat ringing from singing. Kanna would never fight and is frightened easily when threatened, thus Shinji stepping in to care for her whenever she encounters trouble. Although she is soft spoken, it sounds like it hurts her, just to speak. When it comes to showing compassion of friendship to others, she tends to grow very touchy with them, in order to show how much she cares. Normally, she makes origami figures for her friends with paper Shinji had stole, just for her. Or, if she truly cares for you, she will sing in front of the one she cares for, and this is a rare occasion. 'Behaviour' Normally keeping to herself, Kanna tends to isolate herself from others in social fright. It is only natural for her to keep a distance, not that she dislikes you, but that she knows that the only way to communicate is with her interpreter, Taro to be told what the other person has said. Kanna is willing to sacrifice everything to others, in order to keep them living and or happy, resulting into her behavior of only fighting when necessary. She is terrified to be alone, hence one of her guardians always by her. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) “I will sacrifice my life to those who have sacrificed their work to keep me happy and give me hope.” "Yin pulls yang..yang pushes yin, creating harmony." "Courage doesn't always roar, sometimes it's a quiet voice." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) None. 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) Fuyu The Fuyu clan is well known for hard work and dedication, no matter what the struggle. As well for working their fingers to the bone, they are also known to be quiet and secretive about their business and conversations, although nobody is truly sure why they would barely go into public. The father, Misturugi is a well known ninja for his missions and gambling habits from all the extra money he has lying around as a reward for his missions. He is a bit of an older fellow that keeps his short hair in a Samurai's ponytail with slightly grey hair and beard. His appearance is a simple black and grey flak with black pants and knee guarded shinobi sandals, with a jade green katana strapped to his side. Mitsurugi is known for his lack of humor and secrecy the most, as well with being a business man who others are usually spreading rumors about from how he tends to get double or triple the reward after a mission. Their mother, (Deceased) Aiko was a beautiful woman who cared for her family dearly and wouldn't stop at anything to keep them smiling. Her skin was a soft ivory with long and slight curled black hair that framed her face and stopped at her shoulders. Aiko was not very tall when still living, as well with being quite skinny from her metabolism. Her outfit was a knee length dress that was longer in the back. It's pattern consisted of usually butterflies or cranes. Tenshi, the eldest sister of the family (Deceased) was well known for her tomboyish attitude and appearance, normally being mistaken for a boy due to her smaller chest. She wore the traditional shinobi netted short sleeved shirt with a a long sleeved jacket that stopped at her bottom ribs. On the back of the jacket is the family symbol of three feathers to create a triangle shape from their placement. With her headband wrapped around her stomach to act as a belt for her slightly baggy black pants. Bandages wrap around her legs, starting at the knee and down to hide her injuries, while her sandals overlap them. Around her neck is a black chorded necklace of white feathers she had collected from animals she had hunted, which Kanna wears now under her kimono to remember her by. 'Ninja Class ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) N/A 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) N/A 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) N/A 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) N/A 'Strengths' Always protected, eyesight sharpened 'Weaknesses' Only able to perform Medical treatments with bandaging and first aid, not chakra. Useless without Taro or Shinji to protect her. Completely deaf Weaponless 'Chakra colour' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) Soft white 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: N/A (None) 'Jutsu List' None 'Allies' ((Your village ec t.)) Shinji Takashi, Taro Yuya, Most people of Ukiyogakure, considering she does daily business with most and seems of no threat. 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals None 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Years 0-9: Lions and lambs Being born with the loss sense of hearing, Kanna has struggled throughout her childhood to grow a backbone and fight for herself and others until she had reached her teen stages. As a child, she grew up normally, with an older sister named Tenshi who would spend time with her and try teaching her everything she would learn. Kanna was the muse of Tenshi, and loved to paint pictures of her and play with her when she was upset. Kanna could remember the days that she would come home bawling from being tormented by having rocks thrown at her and shoved around, or bullied from being deaf and not being able to protect herself or verbally defend herself due to her disability, yet her sister would always be there for her. Tenshi would pull Kanna close on the back porch to pet her sweetly and let her watch the sunset and the moon rise, helping her create origami shapes and figures to play with. With her father, Mitsurugi, always busy working as a shinobi to be paid and keep money in pocket and food on the table, she stayed at home with her sister and mother to clean, learn and cook. At the age of nine, Kanna had discovered by Tenshi what her father did as shinobi. He would murder and assassinate those who were trying to make peace and help others, being a part of clan to create destruction and darkness, reasoning why he was so distant from the family, and how they were ending up with so much extra money to spend frivolously. Whenever he wouldn't return home for days, he'd show his compassion by giving each of them money to spend as an apology gift. Of course at the time, she thought nothing of it. She would toss and turn in her sleep to dream subconsciously about the faces of death and terror of the innocent who were slain, including those even the same age as her and families who only intended to bring joy and love into others' lives. Whenever she would wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmares, the child would sit outside, no matter the weather to feel the breeze or humidity across her face to calm her, like the comforting touch of a mother. While the others slept, she would just stay outside as long as she could take it and play with the origami figures she kept in the paper box. There was one night that she treasured the most in her life. The night that Tenshi came out to talk to her, about consulting her fears and standing up for herself after being bullied and crying all evening and night. The elder sister had wrote her a note, a motto that soon became her nindo, yet she was terrified to follow it. "Courage does not always roar, sometimes it is the quietest voices." Age 10-13: Lost and Found The next month was stressful to the girls, having to take care of themselves, cooking, cleaning, learning and doing all the work inside and around the house in the beginning of winter's arrival. Tenshi had to drop out, right before the Chunin exams in order to take care of Kanna with the fear that she would be injured with nobody there to take care of her, with mother bedridden from being suddenly and gradually illed with the symptoms of cramps, severe stomach pains and headache, only to pass away on Tenshi's birthday with sweet words that she hoped that one day that the duo would be married with a family of their own. Although the deaf girl's sister was a pure tomboy, acting and appearing more male than female, she took the words and let herself cry in front of Kanna, old enough to understand what was happening, yet her disability making her unaware of what the mother had to say. It wasn't until the medical shinobi came to collect the body to autopsy it, that they found strong traces of wolfsbane root extract in her stomach, a flower with roots used for poison tipped weapons or other uses for attack. With all the pieces put together, Tenshi and Kanna had realized that her mother had been poisoned, but who would do it? She certainly showed no sign of harm. Kanna soon found herself to be raised by only her sister, barely home and on missions from her sensei in order to make money. She was slowly sinking in depression from feeling lonesome and wayward, causing her to cry nearly every day as she scraped to find and cook food left around the house. The girl would try everything to make friends, but nothing seemed to work to well, no matter how hard she tried. Kanna had to accept the fact she was to grow up with not much anyone around, and over time she learned this well. She would stay locked up within her own home or room to prevent any further pain to her heart, tired of the pain and sadness that flung itself upon her as if she were nothing. The night of Kanna's twelfth birthday was the day she finally stood up for herself, Mitsurugi returning home to discover that the children were not wanting money, or anything in general to do with their father from being fully aware of what he had been doing, even terrified to eat what he had cooked for them. While Tenshi slept that night, and her father ready to leave for another "mission", Kanna stopped him in the field of grass behind the house and yelling his name, tears flowing down her face silently as she consulted the beast she called family. She knew about the poisoning and pieced together that her mother, Kaguya had been murdered by her father with the poison while searching for evidence in his room while he was absent. With not being able to read his lips in the darkness of the night, she hadn't the slightest clue on what he had said as he walked away to leave her there in the winter field, cold enough to see her breath as snow fell down and snowflakes sticking in her black hair as she stood there to watch as the silhouetted figure and his shadow that would trail behind him. As much as she wanted to chase after him to attempt to stop him, she could only find herself to freeze in fear. During January, her father had decided to stay home for a bit as relaxation and hiatus from his “work”, and it wasn’t until the day the ground was entirely covered by snow that it was one of the most tragic in her life. The day and evening were spent well with Kanna and Tenshi at each other’s side and Kanna finally learning how to create origami cranes. While the younger sister could not hear what happened during the cold and dark night, she was awoken by her sister shaking her and trying to pick the girl up. She noticed that all over her older sister’s body, were cuts and bruises, as well that she was limping whenever she walked. Tears were streaming down Tenshi’s face as she cradled Kanna and attempted to exit through the back with her, arms wrapped protectively and tight as she could force them without hurting Kanna. As her heart would race when the two noticed their father with his katana drawn and clutched tight in his hand. Tenshi raced to the other end of the house with Kanna, having her hide under the bed within their mother’s room while the tomboy would attempt to stop him by hiding by the door with kunai in hand. Needless to say, from being young and still learning, Tenshi did not survive. Kanna had watched her sister’s tragic fate through the crease that separated the covers from the floor. Kanna was wide eyed and only understanding half of what happened from no noise to completely get what event just occurred. As her sister’s body laid in a pool of blood that slowly spread until Kanna’s hands were stained with the fresh crimson blood. She began panic when feeling the heavy footsteps of her father and noticing them stand still at the foot of the bed. Her eyes were widened as she shook with fear that she would be caught and killed by Mitsurugi. She held her breath to prevent any noise as he stood there for a moment, before Kanna exhaled to try relieving her stress level. In moments she noticed that the room had a soft orange glow, flames had been ignited and crawling throughout the room, destroying everything within it’s path. Terrified that she wouldn’t escape the room in time, Kanna crawled over Tenshi’s body while snatching the necklace with the charm that laid face down in the pool of blood. The child darted off as fast as she could, yet ending up with burns in her shoulders and legs from having the flames spit at her. As she ran away with ash and soot all over her body in the winter’s snow, her lungs would burn and reach for air. Her hand was clutched around the feather charm of Tenshi’s necklace until she could run no more at a distance away, watching the house burn and crumble down. Every memory she had was left to scatter with the ashes that were lifted and dispersed in the winter’s harsh breeze. Kanna could only feel cold snow on her feet, yet the heat of the flames on her face as she stared at the nightmare, just praying it was a dream as she began to bawl and clutch the white feather on the necklace. With nowhere to go, Kanna began to tread off leaving her footprints within the snow’s surface as she ventured within the woods, shivering, weeping and humming to keep herself determined to find help, someone to take her in. Ages 14-17: First Butterfly Kanna had spent days in the snow, her feet growing numb to the point it pained her to barely move, let alone walk. Her skin was growing spots of soft blues, purple from the frostbite that painted her skin. She was only a quarter until exiting the woods, before giving up and collapsing where she stood with tears pouring down her face. With fear of dying where she laid, Kanna dug her frostbitten fingers into the ground, screaming in pain with every inch forward she forced herself. Soon, she found herself to have her eyes shut and breathing come to a pause from finally giving in, just wanting to be with family. She didn’t even care if she was found, she just wanted to be with Tenshi. However, someone had rescued her, two people actually, who now watch over her. The two men went by their names of Shinji Takashi and Taro Yuya. Taro had nursed her back to health from a few years of medical ninja training, as well with taking care of Shinji before happening to save her life. Taro had befriended Shinji at a young age when he was still in the academy with him, seeing him more as a brother than a friend. Although he couldn’t understand why she would never speak to him, they grew friendship over time of her recovery. Shinji, however, would help her eat from starving for days and bathe her from being so weak, making her a bit nervous whenever she needed help. It took them the longest time to understand she was completely deaf, so communication was a bit difficult, really only being able to use a piece of paper and ink brush. Kanna was skeptical at first to trust them, but eventually gave into them. After all, they did nurse her back to health. Over time they were given her full explanation of who she was, where she came from and all that happened. Both men only being at eighteen at the time, they weren’t exactly sure at first how to treat her from being with her for the period of time while they went to school and right home to take care of her. After a few months, Taro had learned from his sensei basic sign language to try translating what they would say to her, and teaching her how to sign back. During a conversation later in time when she was fifteen, the trio decided it was best to leave their town to drop their struggles and start new, away from all their sad memories. With all three agreeing with the idea, the only thing left to determine was where they would go next. Every village sounded different from one another, but Taro explained to them it was best to keep them away from busy areas, excluding most villages until they went down the list to Ukiyogakure. Both Kanna and Shinji agreed, just because of the fact they would love to live on the ocean, as well with being bright about the idea to live somewhere with a warm, tropical climate. It took a year of saving up as Shinji and Taro worked to the bone in order to save up enough money to purchase a boarding pass for all three of them, but it was well worth it. The trio now reside in Ukiyogakure with Taro and Shinji usually residing around the tea shop Kanna runs, (Thanks to the kage of the village) or working to explore the islands for any treasure/ rare items. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Ukiyogakure